That's No Lady, That's My Spy
by waikiki23
Summary: One shot based on the episode in the 6th season. It is a variation of a scene where LeBeau was shot. Complete!


**This is a one shot based on the episode That's No Lady, That's My Spy. I am not stealing anything from the show, just put in the show dialogue as background only, not copyrighting them. All this is a rewrite of the scene where LeBeau is shot. Please review and let me know what you think.**

All five men dove for cover when the Gestapo showed up and started shooting at the car Oskar Dansing was driving. They stayed down until the Gestapo started running after his car. Slowly the men rose to a kneeling position.

"Everybody all right?" Colonel Robert Hogan asked, slowly looking around to see if there was a further threat to the four men in his command and himself.

"Boy that was pretty close!" Sergeant Andrew Carter said, sighing in relief that he had not been hit and brushing the snow off his jacket.

"This war is getting dangerous," Sergeant Baker said, also looking around to make sure no Kraut stumbled on top of them.

"At least the German army can't shoot any better than the French army," Corporal Peter Newkirk said, wiping snow off his nose as he looked around. He was trying to lighten up the situation by taking advantage of his little French friend. LeBeau didn't answer.

"You going to take that lying down LeBeau?" Newkirk asked, a chuckle coming from every man.

LeBeau still didn't respond.

Newkirk looked back to see Corporal Louis LeBeau still on the ground, his gun lying in the snow, not moving.

"Louis?" Newkirk laid his gun in the snow and stepped on the other side of his friend.

"Louis?" Nekirk asked again turning his friend over in his lap. He felt something warm and sticky on his friend's coat, right around his right shoulder.

"Oh no," Newkirk said as he wiped his hand across the stickiness.

Newkirk cradled LeBeau in his arms.

"Colonel, my little mate's been hit," Newkirk said.

The other three men didn't move for a few moments. They knew this profession was dangerous, and a life could be lost at any time. But no one expected it to take the little Frenchman, a friend to everyone in camp.

Colonel Hogan was the first to move. "Okay, let's get him to camp where we can check him out better. We don't need the Germans to catch us here in the woods. Most of the Krauts are looking for Dansing," Hogan said as he stood up, looking around him in high alert.

"Andrew, could you help me carry him? He looks small, but it's dead weight," Newkirk asked, still kneeling on the ground.

Carter stood up from the cold ground and moved over to Newkirk. He helped lift LeBeau off the ground and Newkirk stood up. "That help any?" Carter asked as he took LeBeau's legs.

"Yeah, it does Andrew. Let's get him to camp," Newkirk replied taking his friend's head and shoulders.

"Colonel, I'll walk behind and watch for patrols," Baker said, falling in behind

"Good. Everyone watch your step. Let's get back to camp before the Krauts start combing the woods for Dansing's contacts that he was meeting tonight," Hogan said moving in front of Carter.

Everyone was on the alert, trying to be as silent as possible. The trip back to camp was uneventful.

They made it back to the tree stump in record time, Hogan opening the top of the secret entrance for the emergency tunnel. Carter climbed down first, Newkirk following carrying LeBeau down the ladder. Baker and Hogan followed, Hogan securing the tunnel opening. Carter and Newkirk laid LeBeau down on a cot in the tunnel near the radio room.

"Andrew, I'm going to need some bandages," Newkirk said, peeling back LeBeau's jacket and shirt, revealing the bullet wound.

"Baker, get the medic, please," Hogan said, watching Nekirk trying to stop the bleeding. Baker and Carter took off.

"Here's where it went in, Colonel. Looks like it's lodged in his shoulder. Anderson is going to have to take it out," Nekirk said as Carter returned with the bandages. Baker was behind him with Anderson, the camp medic.

"What have you got Colonel?" Anderson asked as he came up beside Hogan and Newkirk.

"He took one in the shoulder. It looks like it's lodged in there," Hogan said as Anderson went over to check LeBeau.

"Yeah, the bullet is lodged near his collar bone. We are going to have to take it out so that he doesn't get an infection," Anderson said looking at Hogan.

"Can't we take him to a hospital?" Carter asked.

"No we can't. If he is put under any anesthetic he could talk as he his coming out of it. Not to mention they would ask a lot of questions, like how he got shot in the first place," Baker said, sitting down in the radio room.

"What do you need Anderson?" Hogan asked.

"I need sterilized tweezers, sulphur, and clean bandages. I need to take the bullet out and soon, I'm just afraid he is going to wake up," Anderson said as he was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Carter, there is some sulphur in my footlocker. Newkirk, get the tweezers and sterilize it over one of the candles. Here are the bandages," Hogan said.

"Yes Colonel," Carter and Newkirk said as they went to get the items.

When Carter and Newkirk returned with the requested items, LeBeau began to moan softly.

"Newkirk, try to keep him comfortable while Anderson works," Hogan said as he took the sulphur and bandages from his men. Anderson took the sterilized tweezers from Newkirk and began to work.

LeBeau, still only slightly conscious, began to moan more loudly as Anderson began to take the bullet out of LeBeau's shoulder.

"Louis, it's okay. Calm down Louis," Newkirk said, holding down LeBeau's shoulders lightly.

"Got it!" Anderson exclaimed, holding the bullet up. The other three men let out the breath they were holding in.

"Colonel, I need the sulphur. Yeah, there. Let me bandage this wound up," Anderson said as Newkirk let go of LeBeau.

"Will he be alright?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, we need to watch him to make sure no infection starts in his shoulder. I'll check it tomorrow evening," Anderson said as he finished bandaging LeBeau's shoulder/

"What happened? Check what? Why does my shoulder feel like it is on fire?" A weak voice asked.

All looked to see LeBeau looking around in confusion.

"Anderson here will have to check you out tomorrow evening. The Gestapo found Dansing and began shooting, while we were hiding in the bushes. You got hit by a bullet," Hogan said as LeBeau sat up.

"Is Dansing all right?" LeBeau asked.

"We don't know," Baker said, sitting at the radio.

"Louis, are you okay? You gave me quite a fright out there, mate," Newkirk asked, standing next to his friend.

"I'm really tired and my shoulder really hurts, but I think I'll be okay. I can't stand the sight of blood. That's probably why I was unconscious for so long."

"As long as you are okay LeBeau, I'll be heading back to my barracks, Colonel," Anderson said.

"That's fine. Thanks Anderson, for all your help," Hogan said, taking his cap off and running his fingers through his hair.

As Anderson left, the radio came to life.

"Red Riding Hood calling Papa Bear."

**This is where the rest of the episode starts. I just thought this was a variation to the scene. If you want to know what happenes next, you will need to watch the episode.**


End file.
